The High Jumper, American, or Aura Reader?
by XOiHeartMiloOX
Summary: She loves Sano right? Well what happens when Kayashima is there for her at the worst possible moment? Do her feelings change? And for funn let's add Gil into the mix to liven things up a bit! Mizuki X OC This story is put on hold for now...I'm sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Don't Leave Me

"_Nakatsu have you seen him?"_

"_Seen who?"_

"_Sano, Izumi Sano!"_

"_O well ummm…"_

"_Nakatsu, TELL ME WHERE HE IS RIGHT NOW!"_

"_I'm so sorry Mizuki…"_

"_What? Sorry about what?"_

"_Sano's gone."_

"_No, he can't be gone! starts crying_

_Where did he go?"_

"_I'm not quite sure, but he told me to give this to you."_

"_W-what does it say?"_

"_I don't know, open it and read it yourself. Izumi would kill me if he found out I read it." Nakatsu chuckled._

_(Mizuki's eyes got as wide as dinner plates)_

Dear Mizuki,

I'm sorry I left so suddenly, but I couldn't stand it anymore! My love for you has grown, but you've been so oblivious that you didn't see it. So instead of trying to contain my feelings any longer, I left. If you feel the same way then come and find me, but if not then all I have to say is goodbye.

Love,

Izumi

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

Mizuki sat up in a flash which resulted in her hitting her head and wincing back in pain. Sano saw this just as he was getting out of the shower and he ran over to see to see if she was ok.

"Are you alright?" Sano asked.

"Yea I'm good" Mizuki said while giving him a thumb's- up.

"If you're ok then why are you crying?" smirked Sano.

"I'm NOT crying I just have something in my eye from when I hit my head."

This statement made Sano's grin turn into laughter.

"And what exactly are YOU laughing at?" Mizuki asked stubbornly.

After she said that he sat up and stopped laughing. He just stared into her eyes which made Mizuki blush. Just as Sano was about to say something, Mizuki got up and ran to the bathroom saying, "I'm taking a shower now, so you don't have to wait for me if you don't want to."

20 Minutes later

"Crap, I forgot my clothes! I really hope Sano isn't here."

She opened the door slightly and looked out. Luckily no one was there, so she walked out only wearing a towel. She got her clothes and rushed back to the bathroom, but she tripped on her bag and fell forward causing her towel to fall down as well.

"At least no one's here, if Sano or anybody for that matter saw me like this, they definitely would've found out and then I'd be kicked out for sure!"

Tears started to flow down her cheeks when all of a sudden the door opened.

A/N-Hey this is my first fanfic, so I'm really hoping to get some feedback!!!

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Jackie, who wanted me to write this in the first place!!! lol i 3 u!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secret's Out, or Is It?

Knock Knock Knock

"Mizuki are you here?" Kayashima asked as he slowly walked into the room. Right as he walked in he tripped over Mizuki's towel causing him to fall on a naked Mizuki.

"Oh no!" she thought to herself, "I almost made it to the bathroom…I guess I'm going to have to explain everything now."

"NO!" Mizuki screamed while more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Please Kayashima, please don't tell anyone! I don't want to go!" Mizuki pleaded.

Kayashima just looked at her and blushed. After a few seconds Kayashima realized what he was doing and helped Mizuki up while picking up her towel and handing it to her. After she covered herself up, she went to the bathroom to change. She looked in the mirror and saw a deep red blush forming across her face. She slowly walked out and sat on Sano's bed as Kayashima sat in the chair by her desk. They both just looked at each other until Mizuki found the courage to say something.

"W-why…" Mizuki asked, not able to finish her question.

"Why what" Kayashima asked calmly.

"Why weren't you more surprised about me being a g-girl?" she asked looking at the floor in shame.

Kayashima just sat there and slightly grinned. She looked up at him with her innocent eyes wondering why he was grinning.

"I could tell by your auras."

"Wait, how can you tell gender? I thought you could only tell feelings."

"Well yes that's true, but there was something about your auras, they were way too different to be a guy's auras."

"O", was all she mouthed while grinning slightly.

"Have you known this whole time?"

"Known what?" Sano asked as he walked in.

"O ummm nothing, we were just discussing homework and stuff" Mizuki lied.

"O, ok."

"_What is she up to and why is Kayashima here? I know she wasn't asking about homework since she did it all last night, I should know, I helped. Wow she really does suck at lying. O well I guess it'll come out soon enough." _Sano thought.

"Ok well I've got to get ready for class, so I'll talk to you later Ashiya, uh bye Sano." Kayashima said as he left.

"S-so Sano what are you doing here?" Mizuki asked nervously.

"Well last time I checked it's my room too" Sano chuckled as he headed towards his desk.

He noticed a letter on Mizuki's desk, but he didn't pay any attention to it, not now at least.

"O-Oh w-well I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that you usually go straight to class is all"

"Yea well I left my book in here, so I decided to come back for it and I'm glad I did or you would be late to class…again." Sano said smirking.

Then Mizuki did the cute pouty face that he loved so much and got ready to go. While Sano was waiting he noticed the letter again and became more curious. He went over to her desk and picked it up. He looked at it and threw it down, then just stared at it.

To: Mizuki

From: Gilbert

"Hey Sano are you ready to go?" Mizuki asked as she bounced out of the room.

"Does she still have feelings for Gil?" Sano muttered to himself as he closed the door and went to catch up with his energetic roommate.

A/N Sooo how was it??? well i'm luving the feedback from ppl. and I just wanna say thnx mucha!!! Also i'm dedicating this chapter to mi amiga Lauren. I've known her for 10 yrs. and she's always helped and supported me, this included so gracias hommie. lol


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- sorry I totally forgot to put this up before, but I don't own HK.

Chapter 3: The Letter

Dear Mizuki,

I'm coming to Japan with your brother at the end of the month to help him with some

medical cases. Since our last visit was cut short by your friends, Sano and Nakatsu was

it, I wanted to come and visit you. Plus this time you can show me around since I'll be

there for about a month. Hope to see you soon. Our plane lands at the Tokyo Airport (I

don't know if that's a real airport or not, if it is someone tell me pls.) around 9:30 on

March 28th, so I'll probably stop by the next day, and remember your secret is safe with

me.

Love,

Gilbert

A/N-ok so I know this chapter is short, but I promise the next one won't be!!! Pls. review I luv your feedback!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confronting Kayashima…Another Secret Love???

The whole time during class Sano couldn't keep his eyes off of Mizuki. The more he tried, the more he found himself staring at her. "Why was she hiding the letter? Maybe she really does still have feelings for him…wait I thought she liked me! Well I guess I just assumed she did, but maybe she doesn't, maybe she really did just come to see me jump. Why can't she just realize how much I love her? If that's the case, wow do I feel…"

Tap Tap Tap

"Sano!"

"Huh, what?" Sano glanced up puzzled.

"The bell rang; you're going to miss lunch if you keep staring off into space like that." Mizuki said as a small grin formed across her face.

"What's so funny?" Sano asked annoyed (partially because his thoughts were interrupted and partially because Mizuki was laughing at him for no apparent reason, well no apparent reason to him anyways.)

"It's just that usually **you're** the one to bring me back from spacing out."

"Hey, I wasn't spacing out, I was just thinking."

"Yea ok, whatever. Let's go!"

At Lunch

MIIIZZZUKKIII!!! (guess who lol)

"U-um hi Nakatsu, how are you today?"

"Sooooo much better now that you're here my love!!!."

BONK

"Owwie Sano, what was that for?"

"Well I wouldn't have to hit you if you weren't over Ashiya all the time, give him some space. Can't you see he can't breathe?"

"O, sorry I might have gone a little far."

"Uh it's ok, anyways Kayashima can I talk to you for a minute?"

Everyone's heads shot up and just looked at them in confusement.

"Sure." was all he said as they left everyone.

Outside By the Campus

"So ummm…"

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. And to answer you're previous question, yes, I have known since the first week you transferred. Actually I only had a feeling at first, but the more I got to now you and read your auras, the more confident I was about my prediction."

Mizuki's worried look turned into a big smile as she pulled Kayashima into a tight embrace.

"Thank you." was all she said as tears began to fall.

"Guys don't cry", Kayashima chuckled as he looked at Mizuki and wiped away her tears with his sleeve.

"Better now?"

"Yea, I'm good, let's go."

Little did they know, that someone was watching them. As he say them walk away, all he could do was stare in a state of shock.

Sano's POV (Ten Minutes Earlier)

"Hey where ya going Sano?"

"I'm going back to my room, if that's ok with you. Cuz if it's not, then by ALL means, tell me know."

"Well actually-"

"Goodbye."

"God, someone go pull the stick outta his ass. All I did was ask him a simple question."

"Nakatsu, don't worry, it's not you. Something has been bothering him since this morn. Whatever it is, just give him time to cool off. He even blew up at the coach at morning practice, so don't worry."

"Yea, I guess. Thanks Sekime. I think I want seconds now! Be right back!!!"

Everyone just stared with a sweat drop behind them scared.

(Anyways back to Sano)

"Why is Nakatsu so goddamn nosey! Well, actually I was a little hard on him. I guess I'll have to apologize later…holy shit, what the fuck are they doing? Does Kayashima know her secret or did her turn "gay" for her like stupid Nakatsu did? I hate feeling like this…I'm going to talk to her to her tonight, but how should I bring it up without making her cry?"

Regular POV

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"U-uh s-sure Sano, what's up? Are you ok? I-I mean Nakatsu said you were a bit defensive this morning which usually isn't weird, but he said today was bad."

"O ummm about that, yea I was just in a bad mood. That's all, I'm fine now."

"Ok good, now what did you want to talk about?"

"About how you're lying to me."

"Lying? What am I lying about?"

"About this morning, you said Kayashima was helping you with your homework, but I already helped you last night, remember?"

"O yea, well ummm we were working on a partner project. I would've asked you, but you're not in that class."

"Too bad I'm in all your classes." (Weird how that worked out ehhh)

"O."

"Well at least tell me this, was he in here today to talk about a little secret that you've been hiding?"

"_O shit, he knows!"_

**A/N- Dun Dun Dun!!! Well anyways I hope u guyz liked it. I'll try and update soon. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write!!! Muahhhhhhhhh**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own HK.

Chapter 5- Surprise!!!

"W-what secret?"

"Dammit Ashiya, don't play dumb, the secret note you were hiding from me. The one from your friend Gil!"

"_What the hell am I saying? I told myself not to make her cry, and what am I doing? Yelling at the girl I love! What's wrong with me?"_

"Wait, how do you know about that? Were you going through my things?"

"Not on purpose! It was out on your desk and I saw it while I was waiting for you this morning."

"Ok fine, so I have a letter from Gil, why does it upset you so much?"

"Heh, you know what I love?"

"W-what?"

"I just love how you can tell everyone else's feelings, but you're so damn oblivious when it comes to mine. I mean you try so hard to keep your secret from me, from everyone, that you don't get how I really feel!"

"Yea, I get that you're mad about the letter and I'm sorry I kept it from you, but last time I picked up weird vibes between the two of you."

"See, you're still oblivious."

"Ok, then if I'm so oblivious why don't you tell me what you're talking about!" she yelled as tears started to trickle down her face.

"You know what? Never mind, it's nothing."

"B-but Sa-"

"I've got to go to practice and I don't want to be late. Can we finish this later?"

"U-uh sure."

"Ok thanks…I'm sorry I yelled."

"I-It's ok. I'm fine, really."

"Ok. Just be sure to dry your tears before someone sees you and think that you've become a "girl"." Sano said with that small smile that he saves just for Mizuki.

On the Track

"_I wonder if she hates me. I mean I did yell at her. God why do I feel like a jealous boyfriend? I don't know how long I can keep going like this. I mean I love her so much and I would love to just hold her in my arms and protect her, but she still doesn't see it."_

"Hey I wonder who that guy is? Maybe he's a transfer student. O crap, is that…? Wait it can't be, but maybe I should go over and see for myself."

Back in the Room

"W-what just happened? I mean I get why he's mad now, but what was with the girl comment? Does he know? O no, he can't know, but if he does, why am I still here? I mean why didn't Sano tell anyone about me? I guess I can worry about it later. Now my main worry is how to keep Sano from killing Gil and possibly me for keeping from him that Gil is coming and staying for a month! Man, I'm dead!"

Those thoughts kept rolling through her head when all of a sudden…

Knock Knock Knock

"Hello, can I he-Gil?"

A/N- Ok so I'm sorry it's mostly dialogue, if you want more than dialogue, than review and tell me. Ill try my best to add more to it!!! Hope for some feedback and Lauren pls. something other than hurray or yay. Lol Luv ya!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own HK

Chapter 6- Rendezvous with Gil

"Hey my little run-away. How've ya been?"

"Omg Gil I can't believe you're here! I thought you were supposed to fly in the 28th?"

"Yea, but I got an earlier flight. I wanted to hangout with you before I had to actually work with Shi-zu (I think that was his nickname, sry I'm too lazy to look right now.)."

"I can't believe you're gunna study medicine. That's so cool!"

"Yea, well I want to help people that have a disease like mine, or something like that."

"Haha nice, wait is Shizuki with you?"

"No, he's coming later on the flight that we booked earlier, but he told me to tell you that if Sano does anything to you, then he's going to kill him."

"O well…"

"He didn't do anything did he?" Gil looked at Mizuki suspiciously.

"O-oh no, I swear. It's just that…we're kind of in a fight right now." Mizuki said gloomily.

"Well than let's go out and get something to eat. You must be starved."

Grumble…

"I'll take that as a "yes". Heh."

"Ok just let me get a coat and then we can go."

Sano,

Went out with a friend. Be back later, so we can finish out "talk".

Ashiya

"Dammit, why does she always do that? Does she know what could happen to her and who is this "friend" she went out with? Julia left and Rio is too far, so I'm pretty sure it's not them, and all the other guys are busy. Could it be Gil? Maybe that blonde guy _was_ Gil. I have to go find her…I _really_ don't trust him."

Café

"Mmmm, this cake is nummy!"

"Heh, you haven't changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, so anyways, why are you and Sano in a fight?"

"O, it's nothing…" Mizuki said looking away.

"Liar. Don't you think that I know you better than that?"

"Fine, it was about you." She said bluntly.

"What was about me? The fight? How did I get in the middle of it?"

"Well it started with him finding your letter and getting mad that I didn't tell him about it. After that he said I was oblivious to his feelings or something, but that was a lie because I could tell he was mad. Then he said some comment about people thinking that I'm a girl and left."

(Gil's Mind)

"_So she still doesn't know that Sano knows her secret. Hmmm she really is oblivious, but that's why I love her. I mean yea, I feel for Sano and all, but maybe I can use this knowledge to my advantage and get Mizuki all for myself." _(Dun Dun Dun)

"I wouldn't worry about it. I know you'll find a way to fix it."

"Yea, I guess you're right. Hey, let's go!"

"Uh sure, where are we going?"

"Hmmm…O I know, come on!"

"Wait where are we going?" Gil said a little annoyed.

"Hehe, it's a surprise!"

10 minutes later

"We're here!"

"Uhhh…"

A/N- ok sorry if it's another short dialogue chapter, but I still hope you like it and review PLEASE!!! Muchas gracias!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Why Are You Here?

Previous

"_We're here!"_

"_Uhhh…"_

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…the arcade?" he smirked as she pulled him over the DDR.

"Come on Gil, let's play!"

"You know you're gunna win, so why should I even bother?"

"Because it's fun, you know you want to play…Please?" she asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes he's ever seen.

"Ok, let's play." He said unable to resist the pd eyes, especially on her.

After they started the small crowd that watched them kept growing and growing until everyone in the arcade stopped what they were doing just to watch Mizuki kick ass at the dance game. The crowd started cheering as Mizuki got yet another perfect score where as Gil got a less than perfect (wait scratch that) a down right sucky score. Sweaty and tired Mizuki looked around at all of the people cheering and only one person stood out.

"Kayashima, what are you doing here?"

"Well Sano's spazzing out looking for you and so I decided that I'd help him. I sensed you're aura, so I followed it here."

"Oh, ok, well you didn't have to. I'm here with my friend Gil. He's in Japan for a bit, so I decided to show him around. So if you see Sano, tell him to chilax and that I'm in good hands, I swear."

"Yea, I could, but wouldn't it be easier for you to tell him yourself?"

"What are you talking about? Can you call him with your powers or something?" she asked innocently.

"Turn around." He chuckled as he thought about what goes on in her mind to make her so clueless sometimes.

"Sano, what are you doing here?"

"Come with me for a sec. I've got to talk to you, in private."

"Um ok, Gil I'll be right back."

"K. I'll be here." Gil said with a devilish grin.

"_Hmmm so Sano does see me as his rival. This will be interesting, but I'm still wondering about that aura kid. Does Mizuki really believe that crap? I guess I'll ask her later."_

(Sano and Mizuki)

"Ok, so again, what are you doing here?"

"Ummm I was…worried." Sano blushed.

"About me?"

"Yea about you. Who else would I be worried about?"

"Well I didn't know, maybe Kayashima since he was here by himself and all. Plus since our fight, I tried to give you time to cool off, so you wouldn't get even madder at me." She said lowering her head in shame.

"How can I stay mad, especially at you?" he said as he took his slender yet strong fingers and lifted Mizuki's chin up so she was looking at him. "I never should have gotten mad in the first place. I was overreacting and had no right to yell. There's something about him that makes my conscious tell me to keep an eye on him, especially around you."

As Mizuki took in all of what Sano said, she took her small hands and grabbed his wrists. Sano was taken back by her actions, but he just silently stared into her eyes, waiting for her to speak. Finally Mizuki tightened her grip and Sano's wrists, which made him snap out of his dazed state.

"I know that you're worried and I'm grateful for it, really, but please relax a little and trust me. I know that Gil wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but if he does, I swear I'll allow you to kick his ass, ok?"

"Ok, but you have to tell me if he tries anything too."

"Sano that's ridiculous, Gil's not gay!" she chuckled at his weird response (well weird to her, God she really is clueless!)

"That's not what I-"

"Hey Mizuki, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Shi-zu is on the phone and he wants to talk to you."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

"K, I'll let him know" Gil winked as he walked back inside. All Sano could do was stare and then give Gil a less than friendly glare as he disappeared behind the big, red arcade doors.

"_Hehe that was fun. I guess driving Sano crazy won't be that hard after all."_

"_What the hell is that guy's problem? I know he's just trying to get arise outta me, but I'm not going to let him get to me. I will NOT lose the girl I love to that American jackass!"_

"Hey, you ok Sano?"

"Huh, oh yea I'm fine."

"O ok, so what were you saying?"

"Uh never mind…"

"O-ok, I guess I'll talk to you later then."

As Mizuki turned to leave, Sano grabbed her by her waist and spun her around so she was facing him.

"Don't go…"

A/N-ok so once again I need feedback. Especially this chapter cuz I wrote most of it and than just kinda stopped for 2 ½ weeks, and I don't think it's that good, so reviews are always appreciated!!! Thnx goes out to the pplz. that did read/review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long to update, school's been hell, literally. Plus paint crew for our musical, Grease. I know I shouldn't use those as excuses, but I'm too tired to think of anything else. lol Ok Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 8- You Know?

"What?"

"You heard me, don't go."

As Mizuki turned around, she felt strong arms embrace her from behind, keeping her from moving. "Sano, what are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do for so long, but never had the courage to." He whispered as he brought his head to rest on her shoulders. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this, hold you in my arms and tell you that I love you."

As tears started to roll down Mizuki's cheeks, she managed a "b-but" before she felt herself being pushed against a wall and warm lips connecting with hers.

"_Holy shit! What is he doing? He thinks I'm a guy, so is Sano g-gay? Gay or not, he's a good kisser!"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sano's tongue brushing back and forth on her lips, trying to gain entrance. As she parted her lips she felt him deeply exploring her mouth. When she gave a slight moan, this made Sano deepen the kiss even more. (O snap!) Soon after, they parted, taking some time to breathe. Once Mizuki got back to normal breathing rate, she looked up at Sano to see him staring right at her. "U-mmm…wow." Was all she could say before Sano captured her lips again, instantly deepening the kiss. Grinding his hips into hers, she lost all control and just tilted her head up exposing flesh while Sano took the invitation and started making a trail of kisses from her jaw line down to her neck. Sano moved his hand over her curves, down her leg and started to-

"Hey Mizuki, where did you go?" Shi-zu is still on the phone waiting for you! Mizu-." All Gil could do was stare into the alleyway, jaw dropped. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Both their heads shot up when they realized their (ahem) compromising position.

"U-uh…ummm…well uh…" Mizuki stammered

"What does it look like?" Sano glared, annoyed that Gil interrupted them.

"Well it looks like you're getting it on with a guy." Gil winked as Mizuki started blushing.

"Well if you were talking to Mizuki, than yea, I'm a guy, good job, but if you were answering me, I'm sorry, but I don't see any guys around here besides you, and I'd never do anything like that with a guy, especially you."

"So what about Mizuki?"

"What about **her**?"

"Well- wait, did you just say "her"?"

"Uhhh Mizuki is a girl, or did you not know?"

"Yea I know, but maybe you should start explaining."

"Explain what? That I love Mizuki? Ok, "I love her"." he said slowly and pronouncing each word clearly.

"Not to me, to her." Gil pointed to a shocked Mizuki, almost on the verge of crying.

"_O crap, not twice in one day! How did I make her cry again? Does she not love me?"_

"W-why are you crying?"

A teary-eyed Mizuki looked up at him with a mix of emotions that even Sano couldn't read. "I-I don't know. I'm feeling so many emotions right now that I don't know which ones to show."

"Well can you narrow down your emotions a bit?" Sano slowly walked up to Mizuki and placed his hands reassuringly on her shoulders.

"I'm so happy because I love you so much, but I'm so pissed at you-"

"What!?"

Mizuki placed a finger on his lips to keep him from talking.

"I'm pissed at you because you didn't tell me that you knew that I'm a girl. Do you know how stupid I feel? Going around acting like a guy, and a bad one at that! I'm so stupid to think that I could pull it off. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry…"

Sano's grip tightened on her shoulders as she started to pull away. As hard as she tried, she couldn't pull away. "Let me go!" Mizuki shouted while punching Sano in the stomach. He didn't flinch, but he did back away just far enough to miss the majority of the hits, but close enough to keep her where she stood.

"No, and there's a reason why I didn't tell you or anyone else that I knew about you! I didn't want to lose you! I thought that if I told you, than you might've gotten on the next plane to America, and I couldn't/ cant live with out you!"

By the time Sano finished his little "speech", Mizuki calmed down and just stared down at her shoes, thinking of what to say next.

"I'm sorry, I can't do "this"."

"This?"

"Yes, "this", us"

"Why not?"

"It's complicated. I have to go!" Mizuki got out of Sano's hold on her and dashed down the sidewalk.

"No! Mizuki wait-"

"Let her go…" Gil came up and put a hand on Sano's shoulder.

"No, I can't just watch her leave."

"Give her some time to cool off, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"So believable coming from you."

"I know I've lost already, and I've got to accept that, but it doesn't mean that I'll stop caring or loving her. I truly want what's best for her."

"I guess I've got no choice."

**Back at School**

Knock Knock Knock

"Kayashima, please open the door! Please…" she sobbed as she dropped to the floor, head in her hands.

"Huh? Mizuki, what's wrong?!"

"Sano" was all she could mutter, tears flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall. "Come on." He pulled her to her feet and led her inside. Once he closed the door, she fell to the floor again, sobbing even harder, now that no one else could see her having a meltdown.

"What happened?" he asked calmly sitting next to her on the floor.

"He knew, he knew, he knew…" she repeated over and over again.

Hesitantly Kayashima leaned towards her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "Shhh, it's ok. Please, stop crying. I hate it when girls cry, especially you."

"O-ok. I-I'll try." She stuttered in between her gasps for breath. "Thank you." She whispered as she fell asleep in Kayashima's arms. He turned to say something, but was surprised to see closed eyes and even breathing. "It's going to be okay." He whispered in her ear before he too fell asleep still holding Mizuki.

**A/N- Ok chapter 8 finally up. I've been kinda retarded when writing my story lately, b/c I stop writing and then a few dayz later I re-read what I've already written only to realize that I've finished the chapter…lol **

**Anyways, I hope ya like this chapter, it was a little ummm risqué, is that the word??? Ehhh if it's not let me know, so I don't go around sounding like an idiot, oh wait I'll still sound like an idiot…haha but really if it's wrong let me know!!! And don't forget to review, it only makes me write faster! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Something More?

Room 205

"Damn, where did she go? She should've been back by now! Why did I have to listen to Gil? GRAH!!!" Sano growled out after tossing and turning all night, unable to sleep.

Room 203

"MMmMM" Mizuki groaned, not wanting to get up. After about 5 minutes of debating in her head, she decided it was best to get up, but wait, why can't she move? Afraid of what or, more importantly, who was holding her down, she slowly opened her eyes to see a sleeping face. "Kayashima, are you awake?" she whispered, hoping that he still was. HA! She was in luck! Mizuki started to move his arms from around her waist, but as she loosened one arm, the other tightened, not letting her leave. _"Wow Kayashima's pretty strong for not playing sports or working out. Hmmm he's warm too…"_ She slowly drifted back into Dreamland, when Kayashima opened his eyes and smiled. He watched her sleep, thinking about what he had just heard/read in her mind.

A Couple Hours Later

Poke, Poke, Poke

"Hey, wake up! Come on guys, you're gunna miss lunch!"

"Hmmm, Sano, 5 more minutes…" she murmured while snuggling closer to Kayashima. Kayashima tightened his grip when Mizuki's eyes shot open after realizing that it wasn't Sano's voice.

"Finally, I thought you guys would never wake up. Get up, Get up, Get up! I'm hungry."

"Well than go get some fo-YAWN-od." A sleepy Kayashima mumbled, slipping back to unconscious mode, not realizing he was still holding Mizuki.

"But I don't like eating alone, you know that!" Nakatsu whined.

"Ok, ok we're up, give us a minute and we can go."

"**We're**? So what, are you guyz a couple now?" Nakatsu smirked at his last question, half weirded out if it was actually true and half hopeful that Mizuki was finally gay.

Mizuki instantly jumped up and tried to explain. "N-no, I swear nothing happened!"

"So you're not gay?"

"No."

"O, I guess I can understand…are you at least bi?" Nakatsu looked up a little hopeful.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Than why were you with him all night?" he pointed to the half conscious aura reader on the floor.

"Well I was- so I came, uhhh because…wait, why _did_ I come here?" She looked at Kayashima confused, while Nakatsu was about to murder his roommate because once again he misinterpreted Mizuki's, how should I put this, de de dee moments.

"Mizuki was upset last night, so he came over and I helped comfort her-him."

"O.M.G. MIZUKI, ARE YOU OK!?!?!?" spazzing out, he started yelling to himself with his head in his hands (ya know, anime style!). "THE PERSON I CLAIM TO LOVE NEEDS HELP, AND I'M NOT THERE!!! WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME!?!?!? WHY CAN'T I EVER HELP??? WHY WORLD, WHY!!!"

After calming down, Nakatsu sat on his bed. "Wait, why did you almost call Mizuki a girl?"

"Uhhh…well I saw this ghost who was a little girl, and as I was talking to her, you interrupted and made me explain the Mizuki situation, so I could make all the perverted thoughts leave you're mind for the moment. Since you kept talking anyways, my mind got mixed up on who I was suppose to be talking to, so I almost called Mizuki a girl." He said a little rushed.

"O, ok well I'll meet you two in the caf." (Kayashima and Mizuki Anime fall!). "Better hurry before the food is gone!"

"Phew He's gone I thought he'd never leave. I'm so sorry for almost blowing your secret. It's just that since you officially "came out" (NOT as in gay) by telling me the truth, it was weird calling you "him" instead of "her"."

"It's ok, luckily Nakatsu is well, Nakatsu, and he didn't suspect anything."

"Are you ok now? No more crying?"

"Yea, I think I'm good now, and I'll try not to cry anymore, I promise. Thank you so much for what you did, but I feel kinda stupid…"

"Don't feel stupid and I'm glad I could help. So now will you tell me what happened?"

"I guess you have the right to know." So as she told him about everything, and I mean **everything**, he just sat next to her, listening carefully and taking in all she had to say.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know…" she looked down at her hands until she felt Kayashima hug her in reassurance. "You'll figure it out, I know it. You always find a way to." He whispered in her ear like he did the night before. A slight blush came across her cheeks as she felt the closeness between them. As she lay contently on his shoulder and nuzzled her head into his neck she thought, _"Wait, why am I feeling like this? I love Sano, but do I have feelings for Kayashima too? Anyways if I do, he probably won't return them, we're just friends…but that's what I thought about Sano, and look how things turned out. Wow, now I sound conceited…I guess I should just put my feelings aside for now. I can't screw up anymore relationships. But he's so comfortable to be around and he's pretty HOTT. AHHH…Get.Out.Of.Head.Now!"_

"What's the matter? Why are you shaking!?" he let go of her and stared worriedly into her scared and confused eyes.

"I-"

"Yes?"

"I-I can't-" she looked down, still slightly shaking.

"Can't what?"

"Stay…"

"What!?"

**A/N- YAY another chapter done!!! Ok so I'm too lazy right now to check up on their room numbers, so if they're wrong, tell me and I'll fix them! Hope you like this chapter and remember to send me a review!!! Gracias!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Surprise Visit

"What!? But why?"

"I just have to…"

"NO!" Kayashima screamed as he grabbed both of Mizuki's wrists and sat her on the bed. "I'm not letting you leave until you explain this crazy idea of yours."

"It feels like the right thing to do…" she whispered, looking down at her hands.

"THE RIGHT THING TO DO! SO THE RIGHT THING TO DO IS LEAVE ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR HOME FOR THE PAST 2 YEARS, EVEN THE ONE YOU LOVE? IF THAT'S THE RIGHT THING TO DO, THAN I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO WHAT'S RIGHT! DON'T GO! If not for me, than for Sano. I know you'll never love a freak like me, but just please, stay." As tears started to fall down his face, Mizuki just looked up at him in astonishment and compassion. She slowly got up, kissed him on the cheek, and whispered, "I promise I'll write. Goodbye." Kayashima cried himself to sleep that night.

3 Months Later (a.k.a. summer)

"Mickey! Come on, let's go! By the time we get there, the mall will be packed! You know how I get around too many people and my parents will kill me if I get one more restraining order, you remember?" Julia stomped through the door and made her way up to Mizuki's room. "Hey, didja hear me!?" She threw the door open to reveal a sleeping Mizuki. "Hey, why are you still sleep-"

"No, Sano, I'm sorry…everyone, please don't hate me anymore…" she thrust about, violently kicking her covers off her bed.

"Mickey! Wake up! Come on, wake up already!"

"NO! - huh?" Mizuki woke to the persistent punches all thanks to Julia. "Julia, what are you doing here, wait, why am I crying?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Your dream, or well nightmare in your case, about the fellas at Osaka."

"Oh, that one again? Ok, well than never mind, I just want to forget."

"I know you do hun, but 3 months ain't gunna erase over 2 years of memories."

"Anyways, what did you say about the mall?"

(Sweat drop) "How is it that you can't remember a dream you just had, but you can remember what I said downstairs and while you were sleeping no less?"

"It's a gift!" She paused dramatically (picked up from Himejima)

"Whatever, just get ready! Come on, Move, Move, Move!" She pulled Mizuki out of bed and threw her into the bathroom.

20 Minutes Later

"Ok, I'm ready!"

"Hey, you got an email from that aura kid." Mizuki spun around and sped to the computer. "Move!" she said excitedly. "Excited much?" Julia smirked. "No…" Mizuki pouted back, but than proceeded to read the email.

Dear Mizuki,

Sorry I haven't written for a couple of weeks, but we were studying for finals and stupid Nakatsu stole the computer. Anyways, everyone says HI and misses you and they're jealous that you have summer vaca and we have tests. Once everyone's done with tests, we might make a trip to America, so make sure you're around cuz than the trip would be pointless. Ok, well that's about it for now. Hope to see you soon!

Taiki

P.S.- Go downstairs, there's a surprise waiting for you!

"Hmmm surprise? Was there anything downstairs when you come in?"

"Uh no, I don't think so…" Julia crossed her fingers behind her back. "Let's go and find your surprise!"

"Ok!" Mizuki said, still a little confused. As Julia continued to the bottom of the stairs, Mizuki froze and stared at the surprise waiting for her in the living room.

"Hey Mizuki, long time no see."

"OMG"

"I fly all the way from Japan and this is the greeting I get? Hmmm maybe I should just go back to Osaka."

"Ahhh!!!" Mizuki screamed as she ran over to her surprise and squeezed the life out of him.

"Fine, fine I'll stay, just don't hug me to death! Please, your aura is that of a happy person."

"Sorry…" she let go and blushed a little. "I still can't believe you're here. I mean if you're here, than how did you-"

"I new my roommate would come in handy."

"Huh?"

"I called him when I landed and told him to send the email I wrote before I left. Then I called Julia and asked her to pick me up, since she had a spare key to your house."

"Julia!" Mizuki yelled as Julia winced back. "Thank you." She said much calmer.

"Anything for you Mickey!" she ran up and gave her friend a hug. Finally Julia let go and Mizuki turned back around. "So Taiki, where ya stayin'?"

"Ummm, I haven't really thought that far ahead."

"Well than I guess it's settled. You'll stay here!"

"Are you sure, I mean is it ok with your parents?"

"Of course, the let Nakatsu and Sano…"

"Hey, Mickey, you ok?"

"Huh? Uh yea, I'm good. Sorry what was I saying?"

"Mizuki, are you sure that you're ok? Here, let's sit." He carefully took her waist and led her to the couch, with Julia sitting on the other side of her. "Oh yea, you can use the spare guest room. I'm positive my folks will be cool with it!"

"Great, thanks."

"How long will you be here?"

"About a week."

"Ok, funn stuff. Get unpacked and then we can go!"

"Go where?"

"Julia said we're going to the mall, right?"

"Uhhh, that was kind of a cover story, but sure, we can still go."

"Yay!"

"Hey Mizuki, I'm home!"

"Hi mom! This is Kayashima, he's gunna use the guest room for about a week, is that kewl?"

"Yea, that's fine dear. Where did you meet him, he's cute. Is he your boyfriend?" she whispered the last part, causing Mizuki to blush.

"No, he's just a friend from Osaka!"

"Oh ok, well I hope you have a fun week and tell me if you need anything."

"Well there is one other thing mom. Can I borrow the car?" (Pd eyes)

"Sure, just don't crash it, again! Ok?"

"That was one time and it wasn't my fault!"

"Yea, well remember that squirrels cast much less than car repairs."

"And how do you know the cost of squirrels?"

Just a guess, now go before I change my mind."

"K. Bye mom!"

In the Car

"So Mizuki, where are we going?"

"Naw, the real question is, Mickey what are we listening to?"

"Hmmm, Taiki what do you want to listen to?"

"I don't know many American songs, so I won't be much help in picking music."

"OOO, how bout we let the radio pick!"

"Kk, say when."

"…WHEN!"

So as the 3 teens were jamming to "Santa Monica" by Everclear (thanks sis!), 2 more people arrived at the Ashiya residence.

Back at Home

"Hey mom, we're back!"

"Already? Did you forget something- Oh Shizuki it's you, I'm sorry, how was your trip?"

"Tiring, I think I'm going to sleep for a bit. Gil's gunna take the guest room. Is that ok?"

"Yes, that's fine. Just make yourself at home."

"Thanks, I'm gunna catch a few Z's before Mizuki gets home."

"That's fine, I'll tell her you're here once she gets back."

"No, its ok, I should be up by then."

"Ok, well yell if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks." When Gil walked into the guest room he noticed a set of luggage, but soon it became a passing thought. He set down his stuff and once his head hit the pillow, he was out for a few hours.

A Few Hours Later

"Oh my God, I can't believe o bought all this stuff!" Kayashima groaned as he hauled all his bags out of the car and made his way up to the porch. "Yea, I agree. I think Mickey is a bad influence cuz I never buy this much unless I'm with her."

"I can't help it though…" Mizuki pouted.

"I guess, but that's one thing I luv about ya!"

"Yay! Hehe." Mizuki clapped excitedly like a little kid, "So Julia can you stay for dinner?"

"I'd luv to, but I can't. I promised to have dinner with Jake tonight."

"Awww so you'd rather spend time with your dog than with us?" Mizuki whined.

"Of course not, but I also have to babysit my cousin while her parents go out to dinner with mine."

"Oh that sucks. I guess I'll cya later than."

"Bibi Mickey! Bi Kayashima!"

"Bye" They said in unison. (creepy…haha jk)

"_Wow, maybe they are made for each other. They are cute together! Let's see how their relationship changes…this week should be interesting."_

Back Inside

"Hey what did you buy in that psychic store?"

"Oh some incense and a few books on local haunted places."

"OOO can I look at it with you!?"

"Uh sure, now I take it?"

As she excitedly nodded he said a quiet "ok" and she grabbed her bags and went towards her room. "Come on!" she stated when she realized Kayashima was just standing in the hall unsure. "What's the matter?"

"Are you sure I can go into your room?"

"Of course, it's all good, I swear!" Mizuki chuckled as she started to put her things away. "Wow" was all Kayashima could say as he entered her room. "What?" Mizuki looked at him strangely. "Clean." "Oh yea, just a habit I picked up from my mom. Anyways story time!" Mizuki jumped on her bed and moved to one side, so there was enough room for Kayashima. "Still a little kid I see." Taiki chuckled as he went over and sat next to Mizuki who was now lying on her stomach and looking up at him with her big innocent eyes and beautiful smile, causing Taiki to blush.

"You're not going to get scared are you?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Of course not!" Mizuki said bravely. "Why?"

"Because they might pop out and go "BOO"!" Right after he said this, Mizuki gave an "EEP!" as he started to tickle her. Somehow Mizuki flipped over so she was on her back with Kayashima on his knees, strattling her.

"M-ah haha-y!"

"What? I can't understand you when you're laughing!"

While this was going on, in the other room Gil woke to the sound of Mizuki laughing uncontrollably. He quietly got up and wandered to Mizuki's room, curious as to why she was laughing so loud. He opened the door and saw Kayashima on top of Mizuki. Quickly drawing conclusions he yelled "What the hell is going on!?"

"Oh. Hey Gil-wait GIL! W-what are you doing here?"

**A/N- Haha sorry to stop here. Yea I know, bad place to end it, but I got sleepy. Anyways, it seems that Sano just kinda disappeared, BUT have no fear, he is still in the battle for Mizuki's heart! I shall bring him back soon, I just need to think of how I'll do it, if you have any ideas that you would like to share I'd greatly appreciate it…ok well you know what to do now (click the little blue button at the bottom that says "GO!"). Luv the reviews and thanks for the support so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- New Feelings Erupt, While Old Ones Return

"What am **I **doing here? I'm trying to sleep for a bit, so I'm not tired when you get home and I wake to the sound of laughing. So I get up to see what's so funny and I walk in on you two doing God knows what! And I'm glad I did. Because if I didn't, I wouldn't be here to break up this…" he frantically waved his hands back and forth. "God Gil! It's not like that!" She pouted while still lying on her back. "It was only a tickle war! What did you think we were doing, you perv."

"Hey! What's with all the yelling and the hell is there a guy on top pf my little sister!? Who are you!? And what are you doing to Mizuki!? Do I need to call the cops? Explain yourself, NOW!"

"God Bro, it was just a tickle fight! Did this trip make you flip your lid or something!?" Still unsure, Gil stepped inside and crossed his arms suspiciously. "Tickle fight or not, why are you still on top of her?"

"Oh, um well…" embarrassed, Kayashima slowly got off of Mizuki and sat on the edge of her bed. Soon after Mizuki fixed her appearance and took her place next to him.

"Hey guys, looks like I don't have to baby-sit, so I took up the dinner offer! Is that ok? Hey, what's going on here?"

Meanwhile (Back at Osaka)

Sano was doing his self pity act again, when Noe and Sekime came to talk to him. "Hey, Sano, you in there?" "Yea, we're comin' in, so if you're asleep, it's time to wakey wakey!" They both walked into the dark room and found Sano sitting on his bed, face in his hands (due to the light) and a picture of him and Mizuki next to him with tears on it.

"Yo, Izumi, snap out of it! You're not the brother I looked up to!" Shin came in from behind Noe and Sekime and kneeled in front of Sano's bed, looking concern at his brother. "You have come too far to fall apart like this (**A/N- talking about family and how he got to Osaka**). Yes, she's gone, but that doesn't mean you can just stop your life. You say you love her, and what do you do? You wallow in self pity! Well stop mourning over Mizuki! She's not dead, she's just in America! What do you think planes were invented for?" he gave his brother a wink before he got up and walked towards the door. He turned around and shot one more comment, "Good luck bro. Make me proud!" He drew a fake tear with his finger and left.

"Sano?" Noe and Sekime carefully walked over to him and noticed that he was laughing. "Ummm…" they gave each other questioning looks. Sano looked up at them. "Wow, I never thought I'd say this, but Shin acted like my** older** brother. It surprised me that he actually came and said that he looked up to me. But he's right; I'm not doing any good for myself or others by just stopping my life. I have to see **her**." He got up, pushed Noe and Sekime out of his way, and quickly packed. He made a phone call and rushed out the door. Just as he was about to leave campus, he felt two hands on his shoulders. Noe and Sekime just smiled and gave him a package. "Good luck man." "Yea, and can you give this to Mizuki once you two makeup?" "Or make out!" "Haha!"

"Shut up Noe, and thank you." Sano gave another wave before he got into the taxi to go to the airport.

Rustle Rustle Rustle

Shin emerged from the bushes. "Did he take the box?" "Yea." "Good. This will get them together for sure. I will get them together if it's the last thing I do!" he lifted his right arm and dramatically made a fist.

"God, Drama Queen, it'll work, don't worry!"

"Yea, yea, I may say that I hate my bother. But in reality, I just want him to be happy. And his happiness depends on her true feelings." Shin smirked and then turned around and left, for real this time.

"He's make a good spy." "Or and professional matchmaker." "I wonder what's in the box…" "What! I thought you looked! I wanted to know too!" "Than why didn't **you **look?" " I design and sew clothes; I can't defend myself against Shin if he found out that I opened the box after he told me not to…" "Coward." "You didn't look either, so what does that make you?" "A coward's friend. Haha!" "Sekime, you suck."

America

"Like I said, what's going on here?" Julia smirked as she walked into Mizuki's room. "Havin' a little **fun **before dinner I see."

"NO, SHE IS NOT!" Shizuki screamed.

"God Shi-zu, I was kidding! You're too serious! You need to get laid!"

Everyone's mouth was open after hearing what Julia said, well everyone except Gil who was laughing his ass off in the corner.

(Yells from downstairs)

"Mizuki, someone's at the door for you."

"Coming!"

"Someone's popular today." Gil finally calmed down and headed downstairs, "you comin'?"

Everyone followed Gil downstairs and then Mizuki went to open the door. She hadn't noticed that Kayashima walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She gave him an "EEEK" and looked back to see him give her a reassuring nod. Why was she nervous, no one will ever know, but everyone could feel the tension in the air. It was more of an ominous feeling, but that isn't much better. She put her hand on the door knob and opened the door.

"Hello Miss, are you Mizuki Ashiya?

"Y-Yes?"

"Oh good, I have a package for you, could you sign?"

"Huh?"

"The paper? Can you sign so I can give you your package?"

"Oh, but ummm, I didn't order anything."

"Well, unless there's another Mizuki Ashiya here, I'm positive that this is yours. It's a special order from Japan."

She gave an "Oh" and then took the clipboard and signed it. She looked around and realized that the postman didn't have a package.

"Hey, where's the package?"

"Right here." He stepped aside and started to walk away. "Enjoy!"

Mizuki was in a trance until Julia got her attention. "Yo, what is it? Come on, snap out of it already!" Mizuki blinked a few times as she came back to reality. Fed up with waiting, Julia got up and headed towards Mizuki. "Mizuki!" She sang out. Julia reached Mizuki and noticed that she was crying. "What's wrong!?"

"Sano?"

**A/N- I'm so sorry that it took so long to update, but I had a major writer's block. I don't really like the end, but I really wanted to finish the chapter, so I just kinda wrote shit down. Please review and tell me what you think!!! And thanks for your support this far!!!**


End file.
